When You're Gone
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: Merupakan sekuel dari The Only Exception


Selamat pagi, minna-san...!

Ota kembali lagi membawa sekuel dari 'The Only Exception'. Yang udah minta sekuelnya, udah Ota kabulin tapi maaf jika ceritanya semakin aneh dan ancur. Ota seneng, fic buatan Ota yang atu itu diterima para readers sekalian. Terima kasih atas kritik, saran dan pujiannya. Ota sadar betul kalo fic Ota jauh dari kata sempurna dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaikin lagi. Sebenarnya Ota mau flashback dulu ke masa lalu Rukia, tapi karena takut nanti ceritanya bertele-tele, jadi Ota singkat saja ceritanya. Semoga para readers sekalian suka dan paham ma cerita Ota yang atu ini. Udah cukup Ota ngebacotnya, and now HAPPY READING...!

Penderitaan Rukia belum berakhir sekarang. Hidup di keluarga yang berantakan membuat Rukia sempat tak percaya dengan namanya cinta. Penderitaan Rukia sudah tertanam sejak ia lahir. Ibunya selalu pergi dengan laki-laki lain, dan ayahnya yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya membuat Rukia kecil merasa kurang kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Dan perasaannya hancur saat melihat ayahnya yang ia anggap tak sama dengan ibunya itu, malah pergi bersama perempuan lain. Semua itu sukses membuat hati Rukia hancur dan tak percaya cinta dan takut akan sebuah hubungan. Tapi, semua itu berubah saat Rukia bertemu dengan pemuda yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Pemuda yang sudah mengembalikan kepercayaannya terhadap cinta dan sebuah hubungan. Dan ia mempercayakan laki-laki itu untuk mendampinginya, seumur hidup. Kebahagiaan Rukia bertambah saat Ichiru lahir ke dunia. Tapi, baru saja Rukia menikmati kebahagiaannya, ia sudah harus menerima penderitaan lagi dihidupnya. Dan semua itu diawali saat Ichigo menjadi dokter relawan di daerah konflik.

Okeh, seperti biasa putar dulu lagu Avril Lavigne when you're gone, tapi sebelum itu Ota peringatin dulu selama lagu when you're gone itu Rukia's POV. Okeh? Jadi jangan bingung.

I always needed time on my own

I never thought i'd need you there when i cry

Kutatap sedih wajahmu, seakan aku tak akan pernah melihatmu lagi, Ichi.

Kau tersenyum lembut padaku, walau aku tau senyum itu kau paksakan.

And the days feel like years when im alone

And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

"Rukia," panggilmu padaku. Sungguh Ichigo, hatiku sakit saat kau memanggil namaku. Ingin rasanya aku menangis sekarang, tapi aku menahannya.

Aku tau kau tak ingin aku menangis bukan? Maka dari itu aku mencoba menarik sudut bibirku agar terukir sebuah senyuman

"Ya,"

When you walk away i count the steps that you take

Do you see how much i need you right now?

Lagi-lagi kau tersenyum padaku, seperti senyuman terakhir untukku.

"aku pergi dulu, jaga Ichiru baik-baik."pesanmu padaku

"Tentu saja Ichi, "

When you're gone.

The pieces of my heart are missing you.

Kau mencium keningku, dan itu membuatku merasa lebih baik, walau tak sepenuhnya baik.

Dan kau melepaskan ciumanmu di keningku, dan saat itu aku sadar bahwa itu membuatku tak ingin melepasmu.

"Ichiru, ayah pergi dulu. Jaga ibumu baik-baik."

"Ya, ayah."

When you're gone

The face i came to know is missing too

Kau melambaikan tanganmu, dan senyummu itu masih setia berada di wajahmu.

Tapi, tahukah kau Ichi? Hatiku hancur sekarang.

When you're gone

All the words i need to hear to always get me trought the day

And make it ok

Kutatap punggungmu yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pandanganku.

Dan tak terasa air mataku jatuh, menetes ke pipiku.

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak sekarang.

I miss you

"Jangan pergi, Ichi."

I'v never felt this way before

Aku tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya.

Everything that i do

Reminds me of you

Aku masih meneteskan air mataku dan aku merasakan celana jeansku ditarik.

Saat aku melihat kebawah, aku melihat Ichiru sedang melihat menarik celanaku.

"Ichiru, kau benar-benar mirip Ichigo, sayang." Batinku

And the clothes you left, they lie on my floor

"Ichiru, tidur dulu ya sayang."

Ichiru sudah terlelap, tapi saat kulihat wajahnya, lagi-lagi yang aku ingat dirimu, Ichigo. Dadaku sakit sekali rasanya.

And the smell just like you, i love the things that you do

Berada di kamar ini sendiri, aku jadi teringat padamu, Ichi.

Bau tubuhmu selalu ada disini, tak akan pernah bisa mati.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ichi."

When you walk away, i count the steps that you take

Semua memori tentangmu, membuatku selalu meneteskan air mata.

Do you see how much i need you right now?

Aku mulai membuka mataku, setelah beberapa jam yang lalu aku terpejam.

Saat mataku terbuka, kulihat Ichiru masih tidur terlelap.

Saat itu juga aku meneteskan air mataku, ternyata sangat berat untuk melepasmu, Ichi.

When you're gone

Aku menangis, Ichi

The pieces of my heart are missing you

Aku merasa sebagian hatiku pergi karena merindukanmu.

When you're gone

Aku bisa mati Ichi.

The face i came to know is missing too

Bila kau disana tanpa memberikanku kabar.

And when you're gone

Terima kasih Ichi,

All the words i need to hear to always get me trought the day

And make it ok

Mendengarmu akan kembali, membuatku kembali hidup.

Ichiru dan aku tak akan merasa kesepian lagi.

Sungguh, inilah hari yang membahagiakan dalam hidupku.

I miss you

Aku merindukanmu,

We were made for each other

Senyumku mengembang setiap kali kau mengatakan akan pulang.

Out here forefer

Aku ingin kita bersama-sama hidup selamanya bersama Ichiru.

I know we were, yeah yeah

Aku berharap banyak untuk itu.

All i ever wanted was for you to know

Aku bahagia karena kau akan pulang kerumah, Ichi.

Inilah hari yang aku tunggu. Aku senang karena kau selamat selama berada disana.

Everything i'd do, i'd give my heart and soul

Tapi, harapanku lebur seketika saat aku mendengar kau kecelakaan, Ichi.

Tubuhku terkulai lemas dan dunia serasa runtuh sekarang.

I can hardly breathe i need to feel you here with me

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya karena aku sadar bahwa kau akan pergi selamanya dari hidupku.

Tahukah kau, Ichi? Hidupku hancur sekarang.

When you're gone

Aku menangisi kepergianmu, Ichi.

The pieces of my heart are missing you

Aku tak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpamu, Ichi.

Mengapa kau begitu jahat Ichi?

Meninggalkanku sendiri bersama Ichiru. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan bersamaku dan Ichiru, selamanya?

Kenapa kau bohong?

When you're gone

Air mataku masih setia membasahi pipiku dengan derasnya.

The face i came to know is missing too

Hal yang tak bisa kuterima di hidupku adalah saat kau pergi, Ichi.

Sungguh aku tak sanggup kehilanganmu.

Semua memori tentangmu terlalu indah dan pahit untuk ku kenang.

Kau sudah meninggalkan luka terdalam di hatiku, Ichi.

When you're gone

Hatiku remuk dan hidupku hancur karena kau pergi, Ichi.

Tahukah kau itu?

All the words i need to hear but always get me trought the day

Ingin sekali aku mendengar suaramu, aku rindu Ichi.

Ingin aku mengatakan pada diriku sendiri kalau kau masih hidup dan akan menjagaku dan Ichiru, selamanya.

Dan menjalani kehidupan dengan bergelimang kebahagiaan.

I make it ok

Tapi, semua itu hanya mimpi belaka, karena kau tak akan pernah kembali.

I miss you

Aku benar-benar kehilanganmu.

Normal POV

Kurosaki Ichigo

Itulah nama yang terukir di batu nisan. Rukia menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, seperti raga tanpa jiwa. Tapi, semua itu memang benar, jiwa Rukia melayang entah kemana. Hancur sudah hidup Rukia sekarang, di tinggal mati suami yang sangat dia cintai, melebihi apapun. Mata Rukia sembab, tanda bahwa ia baru saja menangis. Istri mana yang tidak menangis bila di tinggal mati oleh suaminya? Ingin sekali Rukia bunuh diri agar bisa menyusul Ichigo, tapi niat itu ia urungkan. Bagaimana dengan Ichiru anak semata wayangnya bersama Ichigo? Bagaimana kelak hidup Ichiru, bila tanpa ada orangtua di sampingnya? Itulah alasan Rukia, mengapa ia masih hidup sekarang. Dan karena alasan itulah ia mencoba tegar, walaupun dadanya sesak.

Tes

Rukia terisak kembali, air matanya selalu jatuh saat mengingat mendiang suaminya, Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia berlutut di samping makam Ichigo, disentuhya batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama suaminya.

"Ichi, mengapa kau pergi?" air mata Rukia semakin deras menetes hingga membasahi pusara suaminya.

"Bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana dengan Ichiru, Ichi?" teriak Rukia sejadi-jadinya. Emosi yang di pendam Rukia kini diluapkannya begitu saja. Hal yang wajar bukan? Saat kau di tinggal pergi oleh suamimu untuk selama-lamanya?

"Kenapa kau pergi Ichi? Hiks...hiks...hiks..." Rukia masih terisak

"Bagaimana aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku tanpa ada kamu disisiku?"

Rukia bertanya pada batu nisan yang ada didepannya, namun tak ada jawaban. Tangannya masih bergerak untuk menyentuh batu nisan tersebut. Rukia terlalu lelah, lelah secara fisik dan juga emosi. Limbung, Rukia jatuh pingsan di makam Ichigo. Benar-benar menyesakkan dada.

###

Rukia membuka sedikit demi sedikit matanya agar terbuka. Kepalanya pusing, fisiknya lemah dan juga pikirannya kacau. Rukia memegangi kepalanya yang berasa berdenyut-denyut itu dan ia mengambil posisi duduk di ranjangnya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Saat Rukia membuka matanya lebar-lebar, sungguh ia terkejut bukan main saat melihat sosok yang ada didepannya tengah tersenyum padanya. Matanya kembali terasa panas, dan bulir-bulir kristal itu sudah siap untuk turun membasahi wajahnya. Ia serasa bermimpi sekarang, bisa bertemu dengan suaminya Kurosaki Ichigo, yang kemarin dibilang meninggal dunia. Sungguh, Rukia senangnya luar biasa. Di peluk suaminya itu erat-erat, takut kalau suaminya pergi meninggalkannya.

Rukia menangis, karena anggapan bahwa Ichigo yang sudah meninggal itu memang salah, dan keyakinannya bahwa suaminya masih hidup itu benar. Terbukti ia masih bisa meliha dan memeluknya dengan erat. Lega, itulah yang Rukia rasakan sekarang.

"Aku tahu, Ichi. Kau memang belum meninggal,"

"..." sosok Ichigo itu diam.

"Maaf, karena sudah percaya kalau kau sudah meninggal."

"Maaf Rukia, jika sudah membuatmu khawatir dan menangis. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku yang harus meninggalkanmu dengan cara seperti ini. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu dan Ichiru, Rukia." Sosok Ichigo itu tiba-tiba hilang dan Rukia bangun dari tidurnya.

Mimpi

Ternyata Rukia bermimpi bertemu dengan Ichigo. Tapi, rasanya seperti nyata bagi Rukia saat ia memeluk suaminya, bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh Ichigo. Masih bisa merasakan hembusan nafas suaminya, tapi mengapa sosok itu tak ada disampingnya? Mengapa sosok itu menghilang dengan meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan untuk Rukia? Semua itu sukses membuat Rukia bingung dan juga sedih. Semua itu terlalu berat untuk Rukia pikul sendiri, ia tak sanggup.

"Ichi, aku tahu kau datang, aku tahu kalau kau tak ingin membuatku menangis, bukan? Terima kasih sudah mengucapkan kata perpisahan untukku dan Ichiru."

Rukia kembali terisak, andai saja Ichigo masih hidup ia pasti tidak akan membiarkan gadisnya menangis. Tapi, Ichigo sudah tidak da didunia ini. Hatinya pasti akan teriris-iris saat melihat Rukia menangis. Apalagi semua itu karenanya. Salam perpisahan lewat mimpi, perih sekaligus manis. Pelukan terakhir untuk orang yang ditinggalkan, kata-kata maaf yang selalu terucap selalu membuat dada terasa perih dan sesak. Kurosaki Ichigo, kau sudah meninggalkan luka bagi istrimu tercinta. Luka dan rasa kehilangan yang dalam yang kau tinggalkan. Tega sekali kau pada Rukia, membiarkan ia menangis karena kepergianmu, tanpa mengucapkan kata perpisahan secara langsung.

Lewat mimpi kau ucapkan kata perpisahan, lewat mimpi juga kau minta maaf. Dadamu terasa sesak saat melihat istrimu menangis, hatimu terasa teriris-iris. Tapi, setidaknya kau masih bisa mengucapkan kata perpisahan, meskipun lewat mimpi. Mimpi indah yang membuat Rukia sadar bahwa ia harus melepasmu agar bisa tenang di alam sana. Bukan menangisi kepergianmu yang terasa mendadak ini. Tapi, tetap saja Rukia akan menangis saat megenang semua memori tentangmu. Memori yang terlalu indah untuk dilupakan dan juga dihancurkan. Kembali lagi ke Rukia, ia sudah duduk di atas ranjangnya dan menyeka air matanya. Ia membuka selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dan ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Ia lalu bercermin, matanya sembab.

Diambilnya air untuk membasuh wajahnya dan saat menatap wajahnya di cermin, wajah Ichigo ada disana sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Rukia menarik sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum di depan cermin, sambil bergumam.

"Terima kasih, Ichi."

Wajah ichigo itu menghilang sudah dihadapan Rukia.

###

Rukia sudah selesai mandi, ia lalu menghampiri kamar Ichiru. Ichiru masih terlelap di bawah selimutnya ternyata. Rukia lalu duduk di ranjang anaknya dan mengamati wajah darah dagingnya itu. Ia tak berani menyentuhnya, takut nanti membangunkan Ichiru.

"Ayah..." Ichiru mengigau memanggil-manggil ayahnya. Rukia kembali murung dibuatnya. Rukia yang semula sudabisa menerima kenyataan pahit harus merasa sakit di dadanya. Ichiru pasti merindukan ayahnya, bagaimana ia bisa melepaskan Ichigo? Sosok ayah yang sangat dekat dengannya, yang selalu bermain-main dan bermanja saat berada dipelukan sang ayah.

Ia merindukan ayahnya, merindukan saat-saat manis bersama ayahnya. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam pada keluarga kecil Rukia? Mengapa takdir memisahkan orang-orang yang saling mencintai dan mengasihi itu? Mengapa takdir selalu membuat dada Rukia menjadi sesak? Mengapa? Pertanyaan itu selalu berkecamuk di dada Rukia.

"Ibu," panggil Ichiru, ternyata Ichiru sudah bangun dari mimpinya.

"Ya sayang,"

"Ibu, aku tadi bertemu dengan ayah. Ichiru bermain dengan ayah, ayah terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia juga sempat minta maaf sama Ichiru, memang ayah salah apa bu?"

Hati Rukia teriris kembali, Ichigo ternyata menemui Ichiru lewat mimpi, sama seperti halnya dirinya. Ichigo meminta maaf pada Ichiru karena tak bisa bermain-main lagi dengan anak semata wayangnya untuk selamanya. Kasihan Ichiru kecil yang harus kehilangan ayahnya. Rukia memeluk Ichiru dengan erat, berharap Ichiru bisa merasakan kalau ia tak bisa bertemu dan bermain lagi dengan ayahnya.

"Ayah tidak salah, Ichiru. Ayah minta maaf pada Ichiru karena ayah sudah tidak bisa lagi bermain dengan Ichiru." Jelas Rukia

"Memang ayah pergi kemana, bu?" tanya Ichiru polos. Rukia kembali tersenyum tipis. Ichiru memang belum paham dan mengerti tentang Ichigo, ia masih terlalu kecil untuk menyadari hal-hal yang seperti itu.

"Ayah sekarang sudah ada di surga, Ichiru. Jadi tidak bisa bermain lagi denganmu sayang."

"Kalau begitu Ichiru mau bersama ayah Bu, Ichiru mau main lagi sama ayah,"

"Nanti kalau Ichiru pergi, ibu tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Ibu bisa ikut Ichiru, nanti kita main-main lagi seperti biasanya."

Rukia terhenyak, andai ia bisa pergi ke surga ia pasti mau pergi kesana bersama-sama. Tapi, Tuhan berkehendak lain, bukan? Rukia harus bersabar untuk bisa bertemu dengan Ichigo sampai ia meninggal. Barulah ia bisa bertemu dan memeluk erat suaminya.

"Ichiru, jangan berkata seperti itu sayang."

Ichiru menyadari perubahan wajah ibunya, yang ceria kini menjadi sendu.

"Ibu kenapa? Ichiru nakal ya? Ichiru janji tidak akan nakal, tapi ibu jangan sedih," Ichiru mulai menangis dipelukan ibunya.

"Ichiru tahu, ayah sudah meninggal bu. Ichiru ingin bertemu dengan ayah, ichiru kangen." Sambungnya. Rukia meneteskan air matanya sambil mengusap bagian kepala Ichiru.

"Ibu juga kangen sama ayah, tapi ayah sudah tidak ada lagi. Ayah sudah ada di surga, ayah pasti akan sedih melihat Ichiru menangis. Jadi jangan menangis lagi ya?"

"Ya," Rukia melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai menyeka air mata yang jatuh dipipinya.

"Sekarang Ichiru mandi dulu, setelah itu sarapan dan sekolah."

"Siap boss,"

Ichiru lalu merangkak menjauhi tempat tidurnya dan segera berlari kearah kamar mandi.

"Terima kasih, Ichi." gumam Rukia

+ THE END +

Bagaimana? Ota gak yakin bakal ada yang bilang fic Ota ini bagus, kalau ada yang bilang fic ini hapus saja, Ota bakal hapus. Karena memang ceritanya hancur banget. Tapi, sebelum itu, Ota minta review dulu readers sekalian.

Review please...!


End file.
